A Midsummer Night's Hodgins?
by angiehodgins
Summary: Angela and Hodgins watch Booth as he watchs Bones. Angela see's it all in a Shakespear kinda way!
1. Chapter 1

A Midsummer Night's… Hodgins?

Watching her, she stood and swayed to the light music she played as she read over a case file no doubt. He liked to watch her best like this. When she didn't think anyone was watching. That's when you really saw Temperance. When you got to see her let her guard down. No matter how little.

--

Standing back Angela and Hodgins watched Booth as he watched Bones. "This is so… Shakespeare," whispered Angela.

Frowning Hodgins looked from Booth to Angela. "Romeo and Juliet?" he questioned.

"No," sighed Angela as she shook her head. "A Midsummer Night's Dream," she corrected.

"How so?" challenged Hodgins.

"Booth and Brennan. They're like Oberon and Titania. King and queen of the fairies." she explained. "He watches her and she seems to ignore him. You know… just minus the 'they've been together before' thing."

Nodding slowly Hodgins looked back to Booth, "Where do we fit in?" he questioned.

"I'd be Peaseblossom, Titania's right hand fairy and you…" looking to Hodgins she smiled. "…You would definitely be Puck," she concluded.

"Puck?!" exclaimed Hodgins, eyes wide.

His outburst gained Booth's attention. "What are you guys still doing here?" he questioned.

"If we shadows have offended, Think but this and all is mended," Hodgins began to recite, only stopping when Angela elbowed him.

Frowning Booth looked from Hodgins to Angela. "What's the matter with him?" he questioned.

"He had some drinks stashed and I'm just giving him a ride home," said Angela quickly as she tried to push Hodgins away. "Stop being a show off! You know that play and you don't agree… I get it," she grumbled.

Nodding Booth grinned. "Lay off the drinks at work Hodgins," he chuckled.

"Fear not my lord, your servant shall do so!" called Hodgins just before Angela pushed him out the door.

"A midsummer night's dream," mumbled Booth, "Puck was always my favorite."

FIN


	2. A midsummer night's Hodgins again?

**A Midsummer Night's Hodgins Again?**

The day was dragging on. It felt like he'd been at work all day, when in reality he'd only been there for a couple of hours. Walking up onto the platform he stopped hear the newest find. An adult male semi-skeleton.

"Take this and there's some dirt and maggots over there." Bones pointed to the taqble at his left.

Nodding Hodgins moved to the table, "You'vemade my day! Dirt, Maggots and cloth that smells like rotten flesh! YAY!" he exclaimed comidicly.

"I thought you'd like that," commented Bones, "Could you hurry though?"

Samples in hand Hodgins grinned, "I go, I go; Look how I go, swifter then arrow from the Tartar's bow," he exclaimed as he merrily pranced away.

Grinning at Hodgins Angela gave a chuckle as she worked, "Over hill, over dale, through bush, through fire; I do wander everywhere, Swifter then the moon's spher; And I serve the fariy queen, to dew her orbs apon the green." she recited comicly.

As Booth passed Angela he gave her a funny look. What was it with these people and Shakespear? Hell if you couldn't beat them then you might as well join them. "Through the house gave glimmering lightby the dead and drowsy fire: Hop as light as bird from brier; and this ditty, after me, sing, and dance it trippingly," Declared Booth as he came up next to Bones.

Still concentrating on her work Bones' eyes gave a twinkle, "First, rehearse your song by rote; to each word a warbaling note: hand in hand with fariy grace, will we sing, and bless this place."

Stopping in the center of the platform Cam eye'd everyone, "A midsummer night's dream? Really?" she questioned.

Just then Hodgins apperared at the edge of the platform, "If we shadows have offended, think but this and all is mended, that you have but slumber'd here, and this weak and idle theme, no more yelding but a dream, Gentles, do not reprehend: and, as I am an honest Puck, if we have unearned luck now to 'scape the serpent's tongue; we will make amends ere long; else the Puck a lier call: so good night unto you all. Give me your hands if we be friends, and the robin shall restore amends," he cried before he again pranced off.

"Ya know, I think its more A midsummer nights Hodgins," pointed out Booth straight faced.

Angela and Bones couldn't help it they burst out laughing.

FIN


End file.
